


Talk To Me (Heart's Content)

by CherryK



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 3rd day post Bahrain, Day 17, F/M, Gen, Philinda Phone Calls, you need to squint to find the Philinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryK/pseuds/CherryK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda hasn’t been answering the phone for days. She’s shut Phil out, but he still calls every day, trying to get her to talk to him.</p>
<p>Once again it’s the answering machine he reaches and so he just rambles on and spills his heart’s content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk To Me (Heart's Content)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 17 of fuckyeahphilinda's Philinda Phone Call challenge. I chose "Heart's Content" as my topic and, as usual, I procrastinated a lot when writing this. Had some trouble finding my motivation, but the lovely lady-jayde-une (on tumblr) managed to unstick the knot in my brain, thanks again for that!

It was turning dark outside, but he hadn’t bothered to turn on the lights in his small apartment yet. He was fiddling with the cord of his telephone. Three times that day had he already reached for the receiver to call her and still he had never actually made the call. The digits of Melinda’s phone number were dancing in front of his eyes, but he knew that she wouldn’t answer, no matter how long he’d let it ring.

After all, she hadn’t done so in days.

His own bruises and scratches still stung and ached, but he didn’t dare to compare that pain to whatever she’d had to endure in that blasted warehouse. Phil grimaced. He always came whining to her when something went wrong, and she always listened so patiently. Still, she would never allow _herself_ to be vulnerable, be hurt, be… human. It wasn’t fair.  
Now or never, Phil thought, picking up the receiver and finally dialing Melinda’s number.

It rang for the first time. His palms began to sweat. Second time. Third time. He subconsciously started to tap his fingers against the surface of the coffee table. Fourth time. Fifth time. Nothing, _again_.

_“You have reached the mailbox of …”_ Well, he could still leave a message, right? She would probably ignore it, but nothing has ever been achieved without trying. _“… Please leave your name, number and message after the beep.”_

Phil bit his lower lip.

“Mel? Um, hi, it’s me… Phil.”

What a _great_ start, this could only get better. Phil shook his head, trying to clear his mind, and tightened his grip on the receiver.

“I’m calling because I want to make sure you’re okay. You are okay, aren’t you? You don’t answer the phone anymore, I… I’m worried about you, Mel. I know you need your time, really, but if you would just tell me what happened in there, maybe, just… maybe I could help. Or just listen. Whatever you need.”

He knew he was rambling. He could almost see Melinda rolling her eyes at him, a beautiful smile on her face, and then she would call him an idiot. He wondered if he would ever see that smile again.

“Listen, Melinda… I know it’s hard, and I don’t want to know how many people have told you this so far, but you have to face the truth. You can’t just… hide and shut everyone out. …Sorry, I’m being rather tactless, I know, but… Mel, please, just talk to me. I swear you will feel better. It’s true that time heals wounds, but it goes faster if you let somebody in to stitch them up. Believe me, I know what I’m talking about, you… you’re always listening, no matter what it’s about, you were there for me after mum passed away and…” …never left my side when the world came crashing down around me, you were my ray of light in the darkness. The words caught in his throat and he had to take a deep breath before he could continue.

“Let the girl go. I don’t want- I _can’t_ lose you, Mel, okay? Not to this, not to anything. You’re the strongest person I know and I believe in you, but you mustn’t give up on yourself. I’m… I’m here for you, you know that, right? I hope you’ll actually listen to this and call me back this time…” Not like yesterday. And the day before that.  “I’ll be waiting. Don’t _give up_.”

With a sigh Phil hung up and put back the receiver. He wasn’t expecting her to call back, but at least now he felt a little calmer, knowing that he actually left a message for her. Still, resting his face in his hands for a moment, he made a mental note to drop by at her place should she not have shown any signs of life the next day. He had to check on her, make sure she was alright, or at least holding up somehow.  
Only now did he notice that the room had become almost completely dark. He reached for the switch of the small lamp on the cupboard next to the couch and winced as the room was lit dimly. It would probably be for the best if he gave her some more time and call it a day for now. Take a shower; get a good night’s sleep. Phil pushed himself off the couch and headed for the bathroom.

\---

The phone was ringing. Who on earth possessed the nerve to call other people at ten p.m.? Phil had just left the shower and now quickly pulled on a pair of sweatpants. His hair was still wet and the towel hung loosely from his shoulders as he rushed back to the living room to pick up the phone.

“This is Phil Coulson, hello?”

Silence on the other side of the line. Probably a prank call. He was just about to hang up again when the caller spoke up.

“…Hey Phil, it’s me. Melinda.” Her voice was raspy, as though she hadn’t used it in a long time. Phil was perplexed. She had actually listened to his message, which was a great weight of his mind. She was finally accepting help.

“I… I’m taking you up on your offer. I want to talk.”


End file.
